The present invention relates generally to knee braces, and more particularly to a flexible knee brace to be used during sports or other activity.
Knee braces are typically used by athletes and persons engaged in vigorous physical activity to protect the knee from injury and to avoid exacerbation of existing injury. There are different types of knee braces, depending upon the need and protection required.
Prophylactic braces are used as primary prevention, to stop an injury occurring in the first instance. These braces are usually hinged (either on one side or both sides) and their aim is to prevent excessive movement in the knee joint when an abnormal force is applied to it. These movements may be front to back, side to side or rotational in nature. Rehabilitation braces are used under the supervision of an orthopedic surgeon and/or a physical therapist to control the amount of movement the knee joint is allowed to make, usually after an operation. The idea is that this protects the healing ligament(s) and promotes recovery.
Functional braces are mainly used to protect the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL), either after surgery for those who have had a ligament reconstruction performed, or after injury in those who decide against surgery or who are still waiting for their operation. They aim to reduce rotational and front to back movements, the forces that are associated with injury to the ACL.
Many of the knee braces on the market today include a “hinge and shell” or a “hinge and strap” design. The first kind of brace incorporates molded shells of plastic and foam connected by a hinge system whereas the latter uses leg and thigh straps for attachment. All of the aforementioned braces require protection such as padding along the medial and lateral sides to support and stabilize the knee. Many of the braces prevent and/or restrict certain movement of the knee.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a knee brace that does not restrict the knee during active movement. It is another object of the invention to provide a knee brace that is lightweight, comfortable and of simple construction. It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible knee brace that allows repeated flexing and straightening of one's knee during wear. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a knee brace that assists one in straightening one's knees, after flexing one's knees, repeatedly, in activities such as skiing, that require repeated flexing and straightening of one's knees.